pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Choytw/Welcome
It's getting way too big and way too "fancy" tbh. Less is more. Also a bit surprised no one has said it so far but you shld use subst when using this to welcome people rather than using it as a template. Because it is used as a template and you just changed it, the server had to adjust it on every page u have used this making it want to ragequit :3 That's why templates generally get protected so you can't do that. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 14:48, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :I'll just see where this is linked and go back through and add that. You apparently aren't, but I'm in love with this greeting lol. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 14:54, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ohai. I noticed u still use it as a template (instead of subst) while greeting ppls and regulary change it QQ . Dunno, maybe I misexplained it last time that server rages when u do that QQ Maybe this explains better ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 17:34, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Hmm Greeting templates are supposed to be small little "Hi!"s that can easily inform and greet a user with a friendly face. Making it some overly large and overly fancy template is a little much. TBH it's unnecessary to put little drop-down menus when a message really should be: Hi! Welcome to PvX! Enjoy the site! You can find a list of policies here If you need any help, ask an admin or leave a message on my talk Remember to sign comments with 4 tidles (~)! (Signature) -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:37, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :+1. This thing is taking up a third of my screen, not to mention the dropdown boxes are counter productive as it says like 3 words in there.' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 17:40, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Surely you guys aren't serious. Dont's is one of the smallest and mine is only half again as tall and wide (I added his template below mine). As for Saz, 3 words? True, the left only has two sections but the right has four, things that took a little while for me to stumble across and all of which make that first build extremely easy to complete. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 18:34, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Mine is rather large, but yours is overly sized. Cut it down quite a bit, and the drop down menus are pointless for such little info. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:42, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Surely we are. Thing is, hiding those things hardly makes the sig any smaller, at least on my screen. No offense, you seem to be awesome at this wiki coding, but as a computer retard, I feel I should let you know that this sig is very confusing rather than helping. Especially for new people. It also seems like you're a bit overprotective about this right now (though I do understand as I'm the same when I make something). Dont's one says everything you need to know tbh. You also might have noticed Dont does not even use it anymore. Neither do most of the user, for that matter. Though you do with that whatever you please as I don't really care. I just care about pointing out the server load. And ffs, am I speaking chinese about the changing of templates or do u just not care? -.- ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:45, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::it's because of the pic, downsizing now - if it is smaller, then the gap is smaller. And you guys are arguing over taste. I don't like having all that text, go here, here, and here for additional info. Anyway, changing pic size. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 18:52, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::It's not a taste argue, tbh. It's a functionality argue. For instance, I think GoD's box srsly lacks taste. Terrible color choice, for one. But i still like it cause it says what needs to be said, rather than throw a shitload of information to you while you don't even need to know most of the stuff. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:57, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::What was that last about Chineese? What are you wanting to change about the templates? [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 18:55, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Lulz. I hope that was a not-funny-joke. >.>; ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:57, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::As soon as I get the template finalized, I'm going to ask Dont to protect it. Right now it's only used on 63 pages so is not a huge drain when changes are made (unlike if Dont did the same since he's on hundreds of pages). Anyway, pretty sure I've got it finalized now. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:00, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just finish before using then? Dont's one might be on many pages too, but he protected it before using, tbh. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:02, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::(EC)And what doesn't need to be said? The first two are how the wiki operates, the third is NPA, and the fourth gives details about making builds (i.e. category names and such). [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:02, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Point is moot since I'm done changing now. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:03, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::NPA for one is kind of obvious, not to call people retards etc. And linking to PvXwiki:Policy has the same effect while keeping your siggy clean. But since u obviously do not want to compromise, I'll just be leaving you now. New size is lovely anyway ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:07, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I believe I'm the only one compromising between us two lol. I've changed my size, but you're asking me to change the entire content by removing the hide boxes. That comes to taste. To me, it adds a bit of professionalism to it, and just generally looks cool (imo obviously). Anyway, thanks for the wiki code compliments above. I'm not trying to piss you off by not removing the hidden sections, but there is no compromise there, it's either there or removed...eh, I'm sure you get the picture now - don't want to beat a dead horse. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:12, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I stroked it out to point out that I wrote it before noticing you were changing it and making it smaller. At least now it's not the only thing u see when u open a person's talk page. Compromise made. I'm happy. I'm sure you are too. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:16, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yes I am ;-) Thank you for the suggestions. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:18, 17 August 2008 (EDT)